


never

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: No way out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> Based on this thing Mars wrote as a short prompt fill: 
> 
> If Tyler never saw blue again, it would be too soon.
> 
> The room was only blue.
> 
> No variation in light, or shade—he would know as he crawled over every inch of that room. There was no sun, no schedule to mark the passage of time.
> 
> Blue was defeat, but who won?
> 
> Josh’s room was red glass and eyes watched him from every direction.
> 
>  
> 
> I may continue this if ppl like it.

Tyler has gone over the blue blue room at least a hundred times. 

He's felt out the corners, the walls, even stretched up so his fingertips brushed the ceiling. 

No way out. 

He slept and gained no rest from it, dreaming of Josh and his red glass room with eyes everywhere, watching, staring. 

If there was anything Josh hated, it was being stared at. 

When Tyler wakes, there's usually food and water, but no way for it to get in. 

He wants to get out. 

He hasn't slept in a while now. 

But the blue is his punishment. 

And when he sleeps again, he dreams of Josh. 

Josh hardly sleeps, hardly eats, hardly drinks. He's a skeleton of a person, a skeleton of who he was. 

It's red, and the eyes are staring at him. 

It's his punishment. 

It's worse than Tyler's. 

Josh curls up in the center of the red glass room and hides his face, even though the eyes are above and below and from all directions. 

Josh cannot sleep when his skin burns with invisible touch. 

Tyler can only sleep when there is nothing else to do. 

A year. Their punishment is a year. They can make it.

They must make it. 

And so a year passes, and so they make it. 

Josh cannot walk as the eyes disappear and the red glass room opens. He has to be carried by people dressed in white, piercing white, killing white. 

The blue room opens as Tyler sleeps. He is carried out by people dressed in black, sucking black, destroying black. 

They are laid together in a small room, and when the room is sealed, it is pitch black. 

This part is for another year. 

When Tyler wakes, he reaches out and takes Josh's skeletal hand. 

They'll make it. 

They have to make it.


End file.
